brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
William Paige
Private William Paige is a sarcastic young man in the 2nd Squad. He was occasionally under Hartsocks' command but most of the time he was with Doyle. Biography Early Life Paige joined the 101st Airborne Division and was eventually moved to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time Paige was a Private and was part of 1st Squad's Fire Team. Paige was not very well known for him being friendly. He usually teased, mocked and bullied the other soldiers, and was known for being a terrible hothead. Only Pvt. Derrick McConnel was friends with him. Earned In Blood Due to the terrible misdrops the airborne suffered in the initial airborne assault in Operation Overlord, Paige was separated from the rest of his squad. Paige is first seen at the end of action at St. Martin. Paige is seen in 3 levels after joining 2nd Squad. He is seen once with Cpl. Campbell and Col. Johnson, when he was still part of the 1st squad, that was broken apart: the only survivors were him, Cpl. Campbell and Pvt. McConnell. On D-Day+1, he is seen mocking and insulting some German prisoners, pushing them with his weapon. He would have beaten them if Campbell wasn't there to calm him down. After Hartsock is promoted to 2nd Squad's leader, Paige was part of the fire team along with Pfc. Marsh and Cpl. Campbell, handling an M1A1 Thompson. Paige and the second squad helped Sgt. Doyle and the 82nd to capture and clear the strategically important city of St. Sauveur, France. Paige was looked after by Doyle, because he didn't get on with 2nd Squad, but tollerated Doyle. Doyle and Paige paired up and guided Hartsock on his missions. Death When Doyle is vaporized, a piece of flying shrapnel hits Paige in the chest. Paige then saved Hartsock's life by pulling him out of the line of fire, before dying in front of the Sergeant. He had a bad wound to the chest, where his heart was exposed. He mumbles to Hartsock about his dying condition and using up all of his strength to save the sergeant as he leans on the wall losing blood from the wound and from the mouth. His body is left up against a wall as the rest of the team complete the mission. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action * Hell's Corners * Eviction Notice * Close Quarters * Hedgerow Hell * Run of the Mill * The All Americans - Part 1 * The All Americans - Part 2 (KIA) Gallery Pvt.Paige.png Will Paige.jpg EiB_2015-08-03_10-12-50-641.jpg|Paige along with Campbell and Marsh in the inner parts of Carentan Bia 2015-04-26 17-02-23-099.jpg|Paige aware of his situation, before dying. Bia_2015-04-26_17-02-29-743.jpg|Paige's lifeless corpse. Trivia *Paige is seen in the games using the M1 Garand in the early stages of D-Day. When Hartsock takes him under his command, he apparently swaps his rifle with a Thompson M1A1. Strangely enough he is part of Hartsock's fire team handling an assault weapon. *In Hell's Highway, his name is seen on the jeep with the names of all members of the platoon who fell in Normandy. His is right above Doyle's. However up to them, the names go in order of when they died. *Paige is the only soldier in a fire-team to use an M1A1 Thompson. *Out of all the people Paige fought with the only person he actually tolerated was Doyle. *In each game, there is a private in the squad who is young, naive, and somewhat disliked. In RTH30, it is McCreary, in EIB, it is Paige, and in HH, it is Franky. ru:Уил_Пэйдж Category:1st Squad Category:2nd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Earned in Blood Characters